Ermelian's Story
by Tamira Lune
Summary: Well I'm not that good at summaries...Ermelian of Amarin: How does she feel about being married to CLeon?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tamora Pierce's things. If you think about it that makes sense.  
  
Dedication: All my stories are dedicated to Mags. I hope you can read them from Heaven. And Roisin, I promise to get you a copy in Braille some day.  
  
A/N: Someone please please please tell me how to get italics on here! I'm a teenager, italics are my life!!!!  
  
Ermelian of Aminar paced the room. Today Lady Mila of Kennan came to formally interview her as a possible wife for her son. The interview determined her whole future. "Goddess, child. Stop your pacing and come and sit with auld Nanny, now. Sure an' you'll be wearin' out the floor, not to mention those pretty slippers." Ermelian stopped her pacing with a worried frown on her face. She was young to be married, only sixteen. However she was beautiful, and Lady Candice knew that the girl's wealth along with that beauty might bring her daughter to trouble.  
  
"Oh, Nanny. I'm sorry," Ermelian said, wringing her slender white hands. "I'm just" she paused "nervous. It's the interview, you know, I've never met the young man! I have only Lady Mila's word that he's good and kind, and mother-love can be deceiving." Unknowingly she began to pace again. Nanny chuckled. "Lass, if you don't marry Cleon o' Kennan, you'll surely be marryin' someone else."  
  
They were interrupted as a small maid poked her head through the door. "Milady? Your mother wishes to speak with you." Ermelian managed a weak smile. "My thanks, Lutie. Please tell her I'll be there in a moment." Once the maid had left, Nanny crushed Ermelian in a hug. "Gods be with you, child."  
  
Should I continue? R&R if u think so! 


	2. The Interview

Disclaimer: I don't own Tamora Pierce's literature because its hers.  
  
Dedication: All my stories are dedicated to Mags. I hope you can read them from Heaven. And Roisin, I promise to get you a copy in Braille some day.  
  
A/N: Ok well the first bit was the Prologue that's why it was so short! But again italics are my life! Someone tell me how to get them up here! Thanks to Aine Tassoroso: You go Girl!!!!  
  
Lady Mila of Kennan looked approvingly as Ermelian entered the room. The girl was small and petite, she moved with a dancer's grace. Her thick braids of pale gold hair were hanging to just below her waist, her cornflower-blue eyes surveyed the room calmly, though Lady Mila knew the girl had to be nervous. Her dark green dress was simple and elegant, with a full skirt and a tightly fitting bodice embroidered in yellow.  
  
Lady Mila reflected that Cleon would fall in love with her as soon as he set eyes on her. She was a good archer too, which would surely bring her up in his graces. She sighed inwardly. It hurt her, really, to have to marry her only son to a girl he didn't know. What's more, she knew he was keeping time with Keladry of Mindelan. If only the girl had a better dowry! Lady Mila, unbeknown to Cleon, had met with Baron Piers and Lady Ilane. But Kennan needed much work, and a small dowry would not help the people at all.  
  
Ermelian sat down nervously, crossing her ankles delicately under her chair as she had been taught. Her mother poured tea, handing her an eggshell thin cup. Lady Mila looked all right, really. And Ermelian had met her before; the two women had been good friends before marriage. Briskly the interview began  
  
"Dear, could you please stand and walk that way, then come back, then take a sip of your tea when you've been seated." Despite the phrasing it wasn't a request. Ermelian murmured "of course, Lady Mila" and walked lightly to the window and back. She sat down, and then took a dainty sip op tea with hands that trembled.  
  
"Now, Ermelian, why do you think you should be allowed to marry my son?" Ermelian's head snapped up. "Aren't you asking for my hand, lady Mila?" The impertinent question was out before she could think. Lady Candice put her head in her hands. Lady Mila grinned, quite an improper grin. "Why yes my dear, of course. Nice to see you've got spunk. No wilting flowers for Cleon!"  
  
The afternoon wore on. The ladies idly chatted about weather, and the progress, and how Princess Shinkokami was one of the most beautiful ladies they had ever seen. Finally Lady Mila stood up. "Yes, yes, you'll do quite nicely for Cleon. Candice, I approve most definitely!" Lady Candice smiled somewhat coolly at her daughter. "Yes, well, of course Ermelian can charm anyone" she said acidly.  
  
Ermelian smiled at lady Mila. "Thank you, Lady Mila! It is such an honour to be marrying your son!" She didn't really mean the statement, but drama lessons had not been in vain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next day Ermelian woke and breakfasted late. Nanny tended to the welts on her back. Lady Candice did not take mistakes well, and Ermelian's forthrightness had led to three lashes with a silk cord. The silk was soft enough that not much was actually swollen, but bruises would mark Ermelian's back for a while.  
  
In spite of this, Ermelian went on with her day as normal, archery practice in the morning, dancing and music in the afternoon, followed by a long ride through the expansive grounds of Aminar. That evening Lady Candice came into Ermelian's small chamber. "Ermelian, I'm sorry that you had to feel pain last night. You have to learn not to make mistakes like that! Lady Mila is forgiving, but you might not be so lucky next time. Nanny, get Lady Ermelian's things together. She is moving to Kennan now, I am going South for my health."  
  
Ermelian looked at her mother in shock. True, young girls often moved to the house of their betrothed, but that was always about a month before the wedding, so the girls would know where they were going to be living. But up to a year or two! Nanny curtsied deeply. "Yes, Milady, right away Milady."  
  
Lady Candice left in a swirl of lilac silk and strong perfume. Ermelian sat down. Hard. Nanny began to weep. "Och, to be thinkin' that your mither would leave a poor girl all alone in th' house of her betrothed while she goes off to meet her own suitors!" Ermelian kept back tears. She had always known her mother had wanted to get her married and away as soon as possible, but this?  
  
~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: I really had fun writing this chapter.. though I didn't really plan on a cruel mother approach.. What can I say? R&R!!!!!!!! 


	3. Kennan

Disclaimer: You know we really have to talk about this. If you think I wrote all this stuff you are incredibly flattering and touched in the head.  
  
A/N: Whoa I have so many plots in my head right now it's hard to sort them all out. This chapter might be uhm well weird. The things that should be in italics will be in between these ~, because I still can't figure it out. HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*~**~~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lady Mila read her former friend's letter with a sigh. Marriage had changed Lady Candice into a tyrannical mother with a love of her daughter's money. Now Ermelian was coming to stay with her, maybe she would even decide to join the Riders like Tatiana. Tatiana was Mila's only female child. She had run away from convent school -Mila smiled at the memory of a carrot-coloured head poking into her room and saying firmly "I am never ever going back. They made me ~curtsy~!" Lady Mila had laughed and given in, letting Tatiana join the Riders at the early age of fourteen.  
  
The rumble of carriage wheels on stone made Mila jump. Shaking her head, she walked down the stairs to the tear-streaked face of Ermelian. "Hello, dear. How was your trip? Come along now and change into something more suitable. Dobby will take your things." (A/N I couldn't resist.HP 4eva!) Ermelian sniffed daintily, then wiped her nose on an embroidered silk handkerchief. "Thank you for your hospitality. The journey was fine."  
  
While Ermelian changed Lady Mila arranged for tea to be made, along with good crusty bread with honey. Lela, Mila's maidservant looked askance at the fifteen trunks that were brought in. "Lady Mila, ma'am, are them all hers? She looked a good young'un to me. ~fifteen trunks!~. If I may be so bold, ma'am, why is she livin' here so early? Surely it'll be at least a year until yon boy is married?"  
  
Mila smiled. She liked the chatty maid who was filling in for her sick mother. "Lela, I won't hide it from you. Candice.Well she is a money and man chaser. Poor Ermelian. She has money though, and Gods know how much Kennan needs that." With this last sentiment said sharply, Lela watched her Lady quickly go into the Rose drawing room with the tea to be served.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ermelian tried to wash the tears off her face while she changed into a plain gray gown, loosely tied with pink ribbon. Her eyes were darker and more clouded than anyone had ever seen them. Nanny was packed off to another post, the house was shut up, and Ermelian had cried bitterly all night. Dobby brought the last of her trunks into the small but cozy room. The bed in one corner was elegantly hung with ruffles and ribbons; the chairs in front of the bright fire were big and informally squashy. A bookcase took up one wall. Ermelian peeped into a room behind an ornamental hanging and found a privy and a shelf of cosmetic paints.  
  
Yes, this was definitely different from home. Nicer, maybe, but smaller. Noting the time, Ermelian heard a knock at the door. A girl with an impish smile on her face stood there. "Lady Mila has tea for you in th' Rose drawin' room. I'm ter take ye if yer ready." With a nervous nod Ermelian followed her out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*  
  
Lela snuck several admiring glances at this girl. Her long hair was pinned up in a coil, tilting her head back slightly. She was nervous, Lela could tell by her Gift. As she was walking, the turquoise fire that Lela thought of as herself flared. Satisfied by this, Lela probed deeper with her magic. A thin coil of steel lashed out of Ermelian, striking Lela's Gift. ~Well, I guess she has her own Gift~  
  
They had reached the Drawing room. Lela opened the door. "Lady Ermelian, Milady." Then she followed the girl in.  
  
Yeah, as I said. Weird. Hehhe.I am so filled with thanksgiving spirit you have NO idea. R&R!!! 


	4. The Rose room WEll actually its more AN

Disclaimer: well it ~says~ disclaimer. I don't own Tortall or Summersea or wherever else Tamora Pierce's books are set. Unless you live under a rock and are starting this story at chapter 4, you know this already  
  
A/N: Ok well I'm CANADIAN and it's thanksgiving this Monday. Anywho, I have 8 whole reviews since yesterday!!! Yaysies! (Sorry Aine Tassorosso if I took your word.) SO again: HAPPY THANKSGIVING!!!!! (Oh right, italics are in ~)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ermelian took a deep breath as she stepped into the room, expecting a grand and imposing hall with family portraits on the walls, something like her home. Instead the room was on the small side of medium, a low fire illuminated rosy walls while a delicious selection of squashy chairs randomly called out 'Sit on me!'. Lady Mila reclined on one of the chairs beside a small tea table.  
  
Ermelian barely recognized the command to come and have some tea. Her brain was frozen. Lela was the only maid Ermelian had seen, Dobby the only other servant. Kennan must really be poor. A sigh filled the silence of the room. People only wanted her for her money. Not that Ermelian was unhappy to be out of her mother's clutches, oh no. It was such a big ~change~! No girls Ermelian had ever heard of had ever lived with their mother-in-law when the wedding date hadn't even been set!  
  
~*~*~*~*~* Ok well my muse has completely deserted me. For this story at least. But I feel like I have to post. Canadian pride is at risk here!!! REVIEW!!! 


	5. Archery

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that Tamora Pierce owns and if you really think about it that makes perfect sense  
  
A/N: Whoa I feel like I haven't written in such a long time but EXAMS ARE IN THREE WEEKS! Sorry to all my fans. If I have them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*  
  
Lady Mila noted that Ermelian's face was completely devoid of colour. Her maternal instincts told her that the girl was scared and lonely. This was not a time for formalities. With an inward sigh she got up and hugged the delicate girl. "Hello, my dear. Welcome to Kennan. I hope you like your room?" Ermelian nodded, wincing as Lady Mila touched her aching back. "What's wrong, dear?" Ermelian shook her head.  
  
"Oh, homesickness is such a curse. Come now and have some tea, and I'll tell you how everything will go." Ermelian sipped the hot liquid gratefully. It thawed her, a little. "I've arranged for Tatiana to come home in a week. She'll be staying with us for a while. Cleon is off fighting in the north. I've sent him a letter telling him how pleased I am with our arrangement. Now, I understand you like archery?" Ermelian found her voice. "Yes I do, very much, but Mamma always said-" Lady Mila's lips tightened. Ermelian fell silent. "Well your mamma isn't here, and you shall practice with the villagers down there."  
  
Ermelian felt her face light up. "Are there girls my age, are they allowed up here, are they-" Question after question bubbled to her formerly withdrawn lips. Mila smiled, finding something to get the girl out of her shell. They spent a pleasant couple of hours talking, and Ermelian and Mila found themselves more and more drawn to each other. Finally Lela came to the door. "Ma'am? It's after nine." Mila smiled. "Is it now? Ermelian, breakfast is at eight o' clock tomorrow. Lela will wake you. Lela, please take her to her room."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ermelian stretched luxuriously in her bed. The feather mattress was warm, and a small fire burning in the grate welcomed a sunshiney day ahead. Hearing a knock on the door, she called out 'come in!" Lela entered, her impish smile growing wide when she saw Ermelian at the window. "Hello there, miss. I've got th' wash water for ye. It'll be a gorgeous day!"  
  
Ermelian nodded, looking with appreciative eyes at the alluringly blue lake and rose gardens below. "My thanks, Lela. Would you help me with my hair, please?" Lela had been hoping for such an invitation. After Ermelian had washed, Lela brushed the silky locks until putting them up in a coil. Ermelian stopped her. "No, thank you Lela, I don't want to be too noble today, I'm going to archery practice! Just a braid, or something simple!" Lela accordingly tied her hair back with a dark purple velvet ribbon. She put on close fitting tan breeches for riding, and a yellow blouse with purple daisies splashed across the front finished the outfit.  
  
As they went down into the breakfast room, Lela struck up a chatty conversation, sensing the girl behind her would like the company. She was correct. The two laughed through corridors and passages, until Ermelian stopped. "Lela, can I ask you something? This Fief is beautiful, and the house is very large. Why doesn't Lady Mila furnish it well?" Lela looked sad. "It's our old master. Lord Kennan, he was, and he was an awful man. He spent all th' money on th' drink. He niver paid no attention to us.  
  
He spent the last o' his money on himself, cause he took real sick. Bought every medicine and Healer in the Realm here. After those bills, and putting Cleon through training, we was left with selling furniture to pay off debt. Lady Mila does the best she can, but it is an uphill battle. Ah, here we are."  
  
They walked into a room furnished much like the Rose room, but large windows looked out at the lake and fields around it. Ermelian could see men working. Lady Mila was sitting in a chair, embroidering. After a quick breakfast Ermelian rode her horse, Windstar into the village. Two girls and seven boys were practicing shooting at different dots of paint on trees. When she jumped lightly off the horse and brought down her bow, they stared in surprise.  
  
"Hello. Lady Mila said I might find you practicing here. Is it alright if I practice with you?" The youths stared at her. "Are- are you Cleon's betrothed?" Ventured a raven-haired maiden with one blue eye and one brown. "Yes." Murmured Ermelian, blushing. "My name's Ermelian. But you can call me Mel." After an awkward silence, the two girls introduced themselves. The brunette was Britannia, the other Anoushka. The boys eventually introduced themselves, and soon all of them were practicing together.  
  
I know this chapter was short but I just had to post. Please review! 


End file.
